


Смотри на меня

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Series: Офис!au [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Consensual Kink, First Time, Hastur-centric (Good Omens), M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: В груди поднималось странное тепло, конечно, он много выпил, но это было не такое тепло. Оно словно рождалось само внути него. Огонь вспыхивал каждый раз, когда Лигур случайно задевал пальцем внутреннюю сторону его бедра, все еще опершись ладонью о его колено.





	Смотри на меня

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Компьютеризация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447129) by [Argo (I_will_say_oh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo). 

> То, что не было включено в работу Компьютеризация в силу того, что пошло вразрез с моим изначальным представлением о работе и персонажах. Несмотря на отсутствие упоминания прямым текстом, защита от зппп у героев была.
> 
> Пронфик, боттом Хастур

Когда на часах уже было почти шесть, его отвлек Лигур, который, вместо того, чтобы как и в любой другой день попрощаться и пойти домой, подошел к нему и предложил сходить выпить. Хастур поднял на него расфокусированный взгляд, пытаясь снова включиться в реальность и понять причину такого предложения. В конце концов, он просто спросил напрямую.

— Нет никакой причины, — отозвался Лигур, улыбаясь, — просто сегодня был тяжелый день, столько всего нового, понимаешь. Хочется отдохнуть, и я как раз собирался выпить. Ну так что, ты со мной?

Сначала Хастур хотел отказаться, ведь он так давно не бывал в барах, что даже отвык от их шума и заполненностью людьми, но с другой стороны… День и правда был тяжелым, несмотря на успокаивающие вычисления, он все еще чувствовал нервное напряжение и страх перед тем будущим днем, когда ему все же придется работать в новых условиях. Хорошо подумав, он коротко кивнул, надеясь, что его согласие на нетипичный для него вечер не испортит остаток дня. Однако, Лигур внушал доверие: пока Хастур думал, соглашаться или нет, он просто ждал ответа, не торопил и даже не уговаривал. Так что спокойствие, которое чувствовалось рядом с этим человеком, убедило его в том, что он все сделал правильно.

***

На входе на них жарко пахнуло смесью пота и алкоголя. Хастур прищурился и отгородил глаза ладонью от света нескольких хаотично бегающих по залу прожекторов. Музыка была такой громкой, что с непривычки мозги плавились, так что когда Лигур подтолкнул его к барной стойке, Хастур уже и без алкоголя чувствовал себя ошеломленным. Он беззащитно забегал глазами по залу, ища выход, но Лигур твердо сжал его плечо и улыбнулся.

— Вот, держи, — сказал он, протягивая ему стопку чего-то, что многократно отражало в себе ослепляющие огоньки, — выпей, станет легче.

— Что это? — хрипло спросил Хастур, расфокусированно рассматривая стеклянный стаканчик.

— Лекарство, — заговорщески ответил Лигур и осторожно приподнял его локоть ладонью, заставляя Хастура поднести алкоголь ко рту.

Хастур выпил одним глотком и закашлялся. Горло обожгло, затем огонь побежал ниже по пищеводу и утонул в ощущении эйфории от тепла, в который превратился. Отдышавшись, Хастур поднял глаза на Лигура.

Он наблюдал. Все звуки вокруг разом пропали, когда Хастур снова встретился с его взглядом, но в этот раз не отвернулся. Не отводя глаз от него, Лигур удовлетворенно улыбнулся и махнул рукой, повторяя заказ.

— Тебе хорошо? — прошептал он, наклоняясь и касаясь холодным лбом лба Хастура, когда они выпили еще пару стопок «лекарства».

Его горячее дыхание обдало лицо и Хастур потерялся в приятном контрасте температур. Рука Лигура была у него на колене, крепко держала чуть выше сгиба.

— Да, — чувствуя необъяснимое счастье, почти простонал Хастур и не соврал.

До этого раза он был в подобных местах только в молодости, но тогда не было так здорово. Клубы ему запомнились, как скучные и шумные. Наверное, все зависело от компании, потому что сейчас ему было больше, чем просто хорошо.

В груди поднималось странное тепло, конечно, он много выпил, но это было не такое тепло. Оно словно рождалось само внутри него. Огонь вспыхивал каждый раз, когда Лигур случайно задевал пальцем внутреннюю сторону его бедра, все еще опершись ладонью о его колено. Все это смущало даже через призму опьянения.

— Знаешь, — почему-то захотелось сказать ему, — а я ведь ни черта не понимаю в компьютерах.

Лигур, отстранившийся чтобы еще раз опрокинуть в себя обжигающую выпивку, взглянул на него. В его глазах отражались огоньки из зала, и это было самое приятное место, где Хастур их увидел за вечер.

— Я знаю, — прошептал он, понизив голос, — я тоже ни черта в них не понимаю.

Хастур почему-то почувствовал облегчение, хотя ему казалось, что спокойнее уже быть не может. Он столько выпил, что в голове был приятный, качающийся туман. Но когда Лигур сказал эту простую фразу, словно груз целого дня упал с его плеч, окончательно сгорев в его внутреннем огне. Хастур улыбнулся, глядя как его улыбка повторяется на лице Лигура, и они оба рассмеялись, пьяно и громко, смешивая свое веселье со звуками музыки и танцующей толпы.

Лигур был похож на дикого зверя. Хастур почему-то именно так его описал у себя в голове, когда познакомился поближе. И это был не просто зверь, а хищник, который сидит в засаде и ласково заманивает жертву, которая не может сопротивляться его дурманящему взгляду и сама идет к нему.

Хастур чувствовал, что не может оторваться от этих глаз. Почему-то они его цепляли своей глубиной и спокойной серьезностью даже сейчас, когда сознание Лигура должно быть чуть затуманено количеством выпитого. Он смотрел на него не отрываясь, а Хастур потерял счет времени, да и себя в пространстве, пока слушал свое сердце, стучащее в ушах под ритм музыки. В груди сладко ныло, а в паху было тяжело.

Хастур вздрогнул и проглотил стон, когда Лигур провел рукой по его бедру и остановился в конце.

— Хочешь уехать отсюда? — спросил он, вновь цепко ловя его взгляд.

Хастур нашел в себе силы только на то, чтобы кивнуть. Тело все напряглось от предвкушения чего-то, что было ему не знакомо. Он крепко сжимал горячую руку Лигура, когда они выходили в ночной город.

Свежий воздух заставил закрыть глаза и покачнуться. Ощущения в голове изменились, в ушах немного гудело от непривычной тишины после шума клуба, но сознание чуть прояснилось и теперь все, что напоминало об опьянении — это слегка нетвердая походка.

***

Хастуру почему-то показалось, что они идут к нему домой, однако, когда дверь открылась, он понял, что не узнает квартиру. Лигур впустил его внутрь, придерживая за плечи, и запер за собой дверь. Хастур остановился, пораженно осматривая большую гостиную, его скромная квартира была гораздо меньше той, в которой жил Лигур.

— Давно не был в гостях? — усмехнулся Лигур, и Хастур покраснел от намека, который прозвучал между строк.

Он повернулся и увидел Лигура прямо перед собой.

— Прошу, заходи, — он вежливо поторопил его, делая жест рукой.

Хастур оставил обувь в прихожей и повиновался.

Они прошли в гостиную с большим окном, через которое лился мягкий свет луны, освещая комнату. Хастур сел на диван рядом с Лигуром, который взял его руки в свои и положил себе на плечи, нежно поглаживая запястья. Хастур только сейчас осознал, что-то, чем они собрались заниматься, требует снять рубашку и брюки, и… Он так давно не показывал другим людям себя и был не уверен, что спустя столько лет все еще способен быть привлекательным для кого-то.

— Погоди, — сказал он, когда Лигур, нежно огладив его торс и грудь, принялся расстегивать рубашку.

Тот спокойно остановился.

— Что такое? — Лигур заинтересованно посмотрел на него.

Кажется, он прочитал в его взгляде то, что вертелось у Хастура на языке, потому что наклонился к его уху и прошептал, обдавая его теплым дыханием:

— Дай мне посмотреть на тебя. Я видел тебя в той рубашке и уверен, что без нее ты тоже очень привлекательный.

Хастур вспомнил, как вчера ему пришлось надеть одежду меньшего размера, и в смущении крепко вцепился в плечи Лигура, больше не препятствуя ему расстегивать пуговицы, освобождая его от одежды.

Лигур чутко находил места, которые гладил и целовал, словно зная, что понравится Хастуру. Раздевшись, они сидели на краю кровати Лигура, и Хастур отдавался его нежным рукам и губам, позволяя гладить себя, и старался ответными действиями доставить партнеру то же удовольствие, что и получал сам.

По телу бежали приятные мурашки, в груди гулко билось сердце. Они плавно легли на кровать, и Лигур навис над Хастуром, заглядывая в лицо.

— Ты раньше занимался этим с мужчинами? — спросил он, находясь так близко, что Хастур чувствовал жар его тела и легкий запах выветрившегося за день одеколона.

В паху сладко потянуло.

— Нет, — ответил он хрипло, не в силах отвести взгляда от потемневших глаз.

— Тогда позволь мне тебе помочь. Смотри мне в глаза и ничего не бойся, — прошептал Лигур, облизывая свои пальцы так, что у Хастура перестало на мгновение биться сердце.

Однако, он не совсем понял смысла его слов, и когда Лигур положил сухую ладонь ему на горло и сжал, сначала испугался из-за незнакомого ощущения, но глубокая чернота глаз заставила его подчиниться и успокоила. Хастур, как загипнотизированный не отводил своего взгляда, чувствуя себя пойманным и уязвимым, но ему это внезапно даже нравилось. Теплые, влажные пальцы другой руки Лигура поглаживали его вход, и Хастур, завороженный и прижатый за горло, ловя губами слабые струйки воздуха, не сразу понял, как пальцы оказались внутри. Лигур выглядел уверенно и спокойно, и хоть Хастур впервые делал что-то подобное, он доверял ему. Рука аккуратно давила на шею, Лигур не ослабляя хватку смотрел ему в глаза, другой рукой растягивая его сзади. Хастур уже чувствовал, как с каждым судорожным вдохом получается глотнуть все меньше воздуха, в инстинктивной панике он забился и выгнулся в пояснице, пытаясь освободиться, но только тогда, когда в глазах начало темнеть, а воздуха почти совсем не осталось, Лигур наконец отпустил его.

Хастур резко вдохнул и тут же почувствовал, как Лигур толкнулся в подготовленное тело. Запахло сладкой, синтетической смазкой. Хастур не чувствовал дискомфорта, он лишь счастливо дышал раз за разом, в то время как Лигур выбивал из него стоны, двигаясь ритмично и напористо. Руки крепко, но ласково держали его за бока, а звук прерывистого дыхания кружил голову сильнее, чем кислород, врывающийся в легкие.

Через невероятно приятный отрезок времени, Хастур почувствовал, как подступает оргазм, сжав член, он услышал, как Лигур рычит, сжимая его бока ладонями. Движения его стали рванее, он тоже был уже готов излиться, так что Хастур задвигал рукой в такт ему и со стоном кончил, чувствуя, как дрожит в оргазме Лигур.

Тяжело дыша, Лигур лег сверху, опершись на локти, и снова заглянул ему в глаза, заставляя Хастура задержать на мгновение дыхание. Повинуясь тягучему чувству, разлившимся в груди, он подался наверх, навстречу его губам и прижался к ним, таким теплым и мягким. Лигур нежно прихватил ими его нижнюю губу и задержался на несколько секунд, даря чувственный поцелуй, а после слез с него и лег рядом, позволяя им обоим наконец отдышаться и остыть.

***

— Ты не останешься? — спросил Лигур, приподнявшись на локтях, когда Хастур подполз к краю кровати.

— Завтра на работу, — нехотя возразил он.

После всего случившегося они лежали и обнимались, остывая в прохладном воздухе из приоткрытого окна и лениво поглаживая друг друга по спине и торсу. Уходить, конечно, совсем не хотелось. Хастур подумал еще раз. Сердце подсказывало ему остаться, но ответственность твердила, что он должен вернуться домой сегодня, чтобы подготовиться к завтрашнему рабочему дню. Физически и морально.

— Ну хорошо, — ответил Лигур, выдержав паузу, — но позволь, я провожу тебя.


End file.
